A Hero's Return
by LunasStar
Summary: Pippin Took returns home to a few surprises and relives some memories. Based at the Return of the fellowship home. AU, big time. Trust me, some things are changed.


A Hero's Return

One Shot- Peregrin Took Returns Home

Author's Note: This is a one shot of what I think his return home should have been, I warn you this is based on the story not on the movie, so the end is different. Also, it does not have Diamond of Long cleave in it. I have read the books and I know that in the Family Trees he gets paired up with a Diamond of Long cleave and has a son named Faramir. I guess I changed it because the fact that she is only mentioned in the Family Trees, so I paired him up with someone of my own. This story is Au, and if you want him with Diamond of Long cleave, you'll have to find another fanfic. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, if I did, I would have had the ending with Frodo different.

(On With The Story)

Peregrin Took rode his pony towards his house. He was finally back home, The Shire was safe, Sauron defeated, Saruman was dead and the gang was finally home safe. Pippin couldn't be any happier with that idea right now, and he couldn't wait to get home to his wife and son.

Pippin had been dying to get back home to Cassidine since he had started on the journey. Cassidine Fairbanks had been his wife for the past three and a half years. He had known her for years before the marriage but he had never considered her his future wife and mother of his child. It wasn't until his father had told him he should get married to prove to everyone he wasn't as unruly as they thought he was that he even thought of marriage.

His father had given him a lecture on responsibility for at least an hour before telling him that he wanted Pippin to marry before he got out of his tweens. Pippin was so mad at the idea that he went to the pub to have a good and long drink with Merry and the others. But then he saw Cassidine in a deep conversation with Rosie cotton. When he saw her smile he was just entranced, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. It no longer mattered to him that his father had yelled at him for an entire hour. He just wanted to be the one to make her smile. So he walked up to her and started talking to her.

When he asked her if she would go on a date with him, she had seemed so surprised, but happy about it. In fact she started blushing and even stuttered a bit when she said yes. That's when he realized, Cassidine might have had a crush on him. The night they went out, he made sure it was perfect. He took her for a picnic under the stars. She loved it.

They dated steadily for a year before one night, they spent the night together. He had asked her to marry him that night, and it seemed that neither one of them could wait for the wedding night. Her father was fit to kill when his daughter walked in at almost noon with Pippin behind her. When he found out they were engaged, he made sure Cassidine had a quick ceremony not even a week later. This was to escape anyone whispering about them if she wound up pregnant from that one night they got engaged. Pippin didn't mind one bit. He loved Cassidine more than anyone or anything on the earth and would do anything for her.

His dad couldn't have been happier about Pippin getting married so soon. He had finally gotten his son to do something he wanted him to do instead of causing trouble around town. Nine months later Cassidine had their son Preston. Things went along until their sons first birthday. When Pippin noticed something strange about Frodo; he seemed different somehow. Merry had noticed the same thing and so they started talking. They got Fatty Bolger and Samwise Gamgee in on it too. They decided that whatever Frodo was up to, he wouldn't be doing it alone.

As it turned out the hobbit was out to save the entire world. Well of course he wasn't going to do that without the help of his friends. So Pippin, Sam, Fatty, and Merry planned on how they were going to join him on his quest. They came up with the perfect plan; they pretended to sale Frodo the Buckland Hall. When he journeyed there he planned on taking off the next morning to Rivendell, of course his friends couldn't let him do that alone. Pippin told Cassidine exactly what everyone heard, he would go with Frodo to Buckland hall to be back. He never told her he was going to save the world.

So when he walked into their home she was shocked to see him. She had no idea that Pippin was back. While the rest of the Hobbits had joined to save The Shire she was taking care of Preston because he had a cold. She had not heard one word of her husband being back. So when he walked through the door she threw herself in his arms and cried with joy.

"I thought you were dead," she said through her tears.

"What do you mean," he asked backing away looking at her.

"Fatty Bolger told us the house was attacked by Black riders, we thought everyone died there," she told him whipping away her tears.

"There is something you should know Cass," he told her.

"What?"

And Pippin told Cass everything that happened while he was gone.

"You mean to tell me one little ring could destroy the whole world and you helped destroy it," she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much," he told her.

"Wow," she said softly.

Suddenly there was a cry from upstairs and Cass turned around.

"Is that Preston," Pippin asked her. "Cause I thought he was over the crying thing, like two years ago."

"Actually I have something to tell you too," she told him.

"What?"

"Follow me," she told him leading him to another room.

In the next room, in the middle of the floor, stood a small wooden crib and inside of it was a small baby girl. She had a wisp of blond hair on her head.

"Is she?" Pippin said not able to finish the question.

"It's our daughter Niko, I found out I was pregnant soon after you left," she told him.

"Wow, can I hold her?" he asked her.

"Go ahead, that's what she wants," Cass told him.

Pippin leaned down and picked up his baby girl.

"Hi Niko," he said tickling her.

A few minutes later the baby girl fell back to sleep.

"It's good to be home," he told his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's good to have you back Peregrin Took," she told him and kissed him.

(End of Chapter and Story)

Well that's it, I hope you like it.

Thanks

LunasStar


End file.
